This invention relates to the field of circuit board pin sockets, and more particularly, to the type having apertures at both ends of the socket body for permitting an inserted male pin member to extend through and beyond the body.
Circuit board pin sockets of the latter type have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,232 and 4,037,899 issued to Berg and Crowell, respectively. Such sockets are inserted and staked into holes in printed circuit boards and soldered thereto by wave soldering processes. Prior to soldering, the portions to be soldered are fluxed to remove oxides which interfere with soldering. During soldering, one side of a socket-carrying circuit board is moved across a molten wave of solder to provide for solder flow into the space between the socket body and the circuit board hole. As contamination by flux and solder is deleterious to the achievement of a good quality electrical contact with the inside of the eyelet, various means have been utilized to avoid flux and solder contamination. For example, penetrable silicone rubber seals have been used for this purpose, as described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,232. Also used for this purpose are plastic inserts, generally of Teflon.RTM., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,851 issued to Mancini.